Their love was forbidden
by PrincessTYC15
Summary: Hinata is new to Konoha Academy for rich kids and is heir to Hyuga Corp. She falls for the heir to Uchiha Corp. Hyuga Corp.s rival who also falls for her. They start going out, but the families don't know yet will it be happily ever after or not. SasuHina
1. falling for each other

This is my first chapter to my next story I think it is also good too…well we will see

Disclaimer-I don't Naruto or any of the characters or the show

Chapter1- falling for each other 

"Hinata wake up it's time for your first day at Konoha Academy" her sister, Hanabi said. "Yea ok I'm getting ready" Hinata said getting out of bed.

She washed, put on her new uniform, brushed her hair, and went down the stairs of her mansion. "Hello father" Hinata said happily.

"Hello my daughters are you ready for your first day at Konoha Academy" her father said. "Hinata your limo is waiting outside you should hurry before your late" her mother said. "Ok, bye" Hinata said.

"Neji your going to my school also" Hinata asked. "Yea while you are in your junior year I am in my senior year plus your dad wanted me to watch you" Neji said. The two went into limo then it drove to take them to school.

* * *

"Man I don't want to go to school today" Sasuke said. "Well you have to" his father said.

"Why wouldn't you want to go to school I mean you are the smartest, and the star quarterback there…you should be happy" his mother said. "Well, if all the girls in school wouldn't stop chasing me I would want to come to school" Sasuke said. "Mr. Uchiha your limo is waiting for you outside" his driver said. "Ok I'm coming" Sasuke said.

He walked out the door of his mansion into the limo outside, got inside, and was off to school.

* * *

At Konoha Academy it was a total private school for the kids who's parents were seemingly wealthy. You could see limo after limo coming into the campus dropping off students.

"Wow this school is like amazing I mean…wow" Hinata said. "Hi" two girls behind her said. One girl had blonde hair, and the other had pink hair and green eyes.

"Hi you must be the new student I have never seen you here before I'm Ino and this is my friend Sakura." "Hi" Sakura said. "I'm Hinata Hyuga" Hinata said.

"Wait a minute…your Hinata Hyuga as in the heiress to the Hyuga Corporation" Ino said. Hinata slowly nodded her head yes. "Wow now we have two heirs at this school now" Sakura said.

"What do you mean by that" Hinata said confused. "You an Sasuke Uchiha are like heirs to the most powerful companies in the country…you guys are richer than us" Ino said. Hinata froze for a second.

"I'm not supposed to be talking to any Uchiha or anyone involved in the company or I could get disowned, same thing could happen to Sasuke" Hinata said. "Wow you sure got some pretty tough rules" Sakura said. "Hey there goes Sasuke right now" Ino said pointing to Sasuke who was getting out of his limo then four boys surrounded him.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke what's up" Shikamaru said "Hey you guys you see that girl over there with the bluish hair I hear she is a new student" Kiba said. "Yeah I heard she was Hinata Hyuga heir to the Hyuga corporation" Shino said.

"No way" Naruto said. "That's Sasuke's family's rival" Shikamaru said. Sasuke knew that Uchiha and Hyuga were rivals, but had never seen, but she thought she was pretty.

Naruto saw Sasuke staring at Hinata, and started laughing. "Sasuke are you falling for Hyuga" Naruto said. The boys stared at Sasuke waiting for his answer. "No…I'm not" he lied.

All his friends knew he was lying, and could see it was true. Sasuke was falling for Hinata.

* * *

Ino and Sakura were still talking about Sasuke, but Hinata wasn't really paying attention.

She was too busy staring down Sasuke who was almost doing the same thing, she met his eyes, and she quickly looked away blushing red. "For an Uchiha he is cute" Hinata said to herself.

"Hinata…are you liking Uchiha by the way you are staring at him" Sakura said. "Yeah, but the rules" Hinata stuttered. "The hell with the rules you want him right" Ino said Hinata said. Hinata nodded her head slowly.

"Well don't let it stop you from getting to the one you want" Sakura said. "They are right" Hinata said herself.

* * *

"Come on

admit it you are fallimg for Hinata Hyuga " Naruto said. "Well…do but-" Sasuke said. "Damn the rules you want be with her don't let the rules get in the way of it" Naruto said. The bell rang meaning it was almost time for classes.

"Ok let's talk about this later ok" Shikamaru said. "Yeah later" Kiba said heading outside.

* * *

Well this one is not as good as the others but it will get good. Also comment on it


	2. project partners

Here is chapter two I think I am doing a pretty good job if I say so myself here is Chapter 2 again this is chapter 2 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters or the show

Chapter2- project partners

* * *

"Man I don't want to got Mr.Umino's science class he is so boring" Ino said. "Who is that" Hinata wondered.

"Our science teacher you would fall asleep if he was your teacher" Sakura said. "Sasuke has the same classes as us maybe he might talk to you" Ino said. "I doubt it" Hinata said. "Aw don't be glum he probably does" Sakura said.

"Me and Sakura used to chase around Sasuke, but we quit and got boyfriends" Ino said.

"As for the other girls in school they chase Sasuke all around school" Sakura said. They walked inside the science classroom and sat in their seats. The bell rung and everyone was seated. "Good morning class today we have a new student, Hinata Hyuga" Mr.Umino said.

Soon whispers were going around then they stopped.

"Alright today you have a project and a ten-page report that is due in a week about the body so I am going to put you in groups of four.

"Group 1:Kiba I., Sakura H., Choji A., and Shino A.

Group2-Shikamaru N., Ino Y., Hinata H., and Sasuke U.

Group3- Naruto U., Gaara, Kin, and Zaku then grouped up everybody else.

"Damn it" Hinata and Sasuke said to themselves. "Excellent" Ino and Shikamaru said to themselves.

* * *

After an hour pasted the bell rung, and the hallway was full of students talking, and in laughter.

"I can't do it Ino I can't" Hinata said. "We can all meet at my house to study about the project, an maybe patch you two up" Ino giggled.

"This can't be happening she is in our group" Sasuke said talking to Shikamaru. "Think of this as an opportunity to get your girl" Shikamaru said. "He's right" Sasuke said to himself. Shikamaru took notice of Ino and Hinata coming their way. "Hey Babe" Shikamaru said.

"Hey Shikamaru" Ino said giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Can I talk to you for a second…alone" said looking at Hinata and Sasuke.

"Sure" Shikamaru said walking with Ino farther away from the two. "Ok what's up" Shikamaru wondered.

"I need your help Hinata likes Sasuke but we need him to like her too" Ino explained.

Shikamaru smirked "Huh what's so funny" Ino wondered. "Well, to tell you the truth Sasuke likes Hinata too" Shikamaru told Ino.

Ino was in shock, "No…way…your lying to me" Ino smiled. Shikamaru smiled back shaking his head no.

"Oh my gosh…I have a plan that will get them talking first, kissing after" Ino said. "cool tell me" Shikamaru said.

" Ok we can talk about the project then we leave my room awhile thinking we have to get something, and we sneak behind the door to see if they start talking, if they are the next the day we leave the room they might start kissing" Ino explained.

"The plan is…just crazy enough to work" Shikamaru said.

"Good then it's settled then" Ino said walking back to Sasuke and Hinata with Shikamaru. When they closer they were surprised to see Sasuke and Hinata talking.

They were breaking the rules of their families, but they didn't seem to care. "So what are you guys talking about" Ino wondered. Hinata giggled, "Nothing Important."

"So how about we talk about the project at my house" Ino said. "Ok it's ok with me" Hinata said. "We can go home, then change, then come to your house, and talk about it" Hinata said. "Ok" Ino said.

The bell rung, and started to walk to walked to the next classroom. "This will be too easy getting these two together" Ino said to herself.

* * *

this is it my chapter thank you for reading

please comment


	3. breaking the rules

Here it is chapter 3 I am developing these chapter pretty quickly 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters or the show

Chapter3- Breaking the rules 

"I going mom" Hinata said to her mom in a new set of clothes.

"Ok bye" her mom said Hinata got into her silver convertible, and drove off to Ino's house.

When she got there it was looking like a famous, but not as good as her house she thought. She two other cars and thought Sasuke and Shikamaru were there already. When she knocked on the door Ino was at the door.

"Hi Hinata come in the others are here already" Ino said as she walked up the stairs with Hinata behind her.

When she saw Ino's room it was almost as good as her room. "Hey guys Hinata here" Ino said. "Hi Hinata" Sasuke said blushing slightly. "Hi Sasuke" Hinata giggled blushing also. For about an hour they talked about the project and such.

"I gotta get something can you help me Shikamaru" Ino said. "Sure babe" Shikamaru said.

This made Sasuke and Hinata alone…together. They broke the rules again, and they talked and they laughed then Sasuke decided to confess…so did Hinata.

* * *

"Can I say something to you they said at the same time. "You go first" Hinata said. "Ok" Sasuke sighed. "I-I-I like you" Sasuke said.

Hinata was opened mouth and wide eyed knowing that he liked her, so she decided to make her move.

Hinata smiled, jumped on top of Sasuke, and started kissing him.

Sasuke was surprise at what happened he thought he hit his head, and was in a dream, but it wasn't a dream.

Hinata stopped kissing him, looked down at him and smiled. "You know what" Hinata said to Sasuke. "What" Sasuke said.

"We broke the rules…a lot of them" Hinata said.

"I don't care really…as long as I'm with you to hell with rules" Sasuke said then pulled Hinata down, and start to kiss her, and started to kiss, and she kissed back.

"WHOOHOO" two voices from nowhere yelled out. They stopped kissing, and looked around to see where it came from.

Then they heard whispering coming from the door. Sasuke smirked, "Shikamaru and Ino you can come out now" and out came the two.

"You two were spying weren't you" Hinata said. "Well we were walking past, and…yea we were" Shikamaru said.

"Well this is our secret, but me and Hinata are dating we'll tell the others later ok" Sasuke said.

"Well I better go see you guys tomorrow" Hinata said. "Me too" Sasuke said. "I'm going to stay here, and make out with my girlfriend" Shikamaru said putting his arm around Ino. "ooh I like the way you think" Ino giggled. Hinata giggled "Have fun."

* * *

hope you liked it next chapter comin up soon

BYE p.s. comment


	4. sworn to secrecy

Well sorry it took so long for me to get this up what with me at a gifted camp well here it is chapter 4 sworn to secrecy

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters

* * *

Chapter 4- sworn secrecy

Sasuke and Hinata were going out for about three months and they decided to spill to their friend. "Sasuke you did it you go out with the Hyuga now" Naruto whispered loudly.

"Shut up not so loud no one can know…not even my families well not now" Sasuke said. " I already told the guys about now" Sasuke said.

"I already told the guys about this and they have sworn to secrecy you have to not tell no one about this dude or we are so much trouble" Sasuke said. "Just like the others I am sworn to secrecy" Naruto said.

"Good I wonder what Mrs. Mitarashi has for us today" Sasuke looking to the front of the classroom. "Hello class we have a test today" she said. "It will take a whole class period when you are done you may leave" she said. Sasuke finished first with only 5 minutes left of class then seconds later Hinata was finished.

"Hi" Hinata said. "Hey" Sasuke said.

* * *

They talked till the bell rung, and talked to their friends. "So Hinata how do you feel going out with Sasuke" Sakura said.

" I feel happy that I have a boyfriend and that we broke a lot of rules" Hinata said. "Wow that is kind of sweet you didn't let rules get in the way of your love" Ino said. "Yeah that is cute isn't it" Sakura said.

"Well it's time for lunch time to got to meet the boys" Ino said.

"Hey guys" Sakura said. "Hi Hinata" Sasuke said. "Hey Sasuke" Hinata said. They sat down at the table, and started to eat and talked. " So you know why their going out has to be secret got it" Sakura said.

"Yea we got it" they all said together. "Ok well looks like the lunch period is over now time for Mr. Hatake's math class" Sasuke said.

They got up from their table, and walker to class not knowing her cousin, Neji heard every thing

* * *

Damn it just to short well see ya next chapter

Review and comment please


	5. secret's out

Hey everyone it's me princesstyc15 and here it is chapter 5 of my story

and guess what the people who loved when a somebody loved a nobody 

I'm workin' on the sequel to it so give me some ideas ok.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto in any way whatsoever so enjoy

* * *

Chapter 5 - secret's out

Hinata was walking to her limo with Neji following behind, with a concerned face. When they got into the limo Neji went straight to it.

"Alright what is it between you, and Sasuke Uchiha" Neji wondered. Hinata grew nervous, and was afraid that he was getting suspicious. "I don't know what your talking about" Hinata said nervously.

"Don't lie to me I heard all when I was sitting next to your table" Neji said. "Please you can't tell father about this" Hinata pleaded to Neji. They were soon home and talked more about the situation.

"Don't worry I won't tell a soul about this" Neji said. They both then saw Hanabi, Hinata sister came stumbling into Hinata's room hearing everything.

"Oh my gosh you-" Hinata and Neji both shushed Hanabi quickly so she wouldn't give too much away. "Please you have got to keep all you've heard a secret" Hinata said nervously.

"I don't know if I told I would be the next heiress to Hyuga Corp., but I so don't want all that work so yeah your secret is safe with me" Hanabi said smiling.

Hinata smiled, but at the same time in her mind she thought it was wrong to keep a secret this big from her father so she decided to make take it up with Sasuke.

"Hey babe what is it you wanna tell me" Sasuke wondered. "Sweet I think it's time…we told our parents about us." "What!! No way they would so totally freak out" Sasuke said.

"even if I do get disowned …I will still love you" Hinata said. "Yeah me too…I guess your right we'll tell them together" Sasuke said.

"Alright we gotta figure it out I know they won't understand, but we can at least give it a try" Sasuke said. "Bye my sweet" Hinata said, and they both hung up.

"So you gonna tell him yourself. "

Yeah me and Sasuke are going to tell them" Hinata said.

"Good luck to me" Hinata said to herself.

* * *

hoped you liked it and like I said before I am writing the sequel to When a somebody loved a nobody

Comment on it…..PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSEEEE

Sasuke: 0o weird

Me: Hey I am not weird

Sasuke: Yes you are

Me: No I'm not TT

Hinata: Now look what you did you made her cry hope your happy

Sasuke: (sighs) I'm sorry

Me: (laughing) kidding


	6. telling the truth

**Well last chapter in my book chapter 6 sorry took so long felt kinda lazy bout typing it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

**Chapter 6- telling the truth**

"Ok you ready for this" Hinata told Naruto.

"I was born ready to do this" Naruto said dialing Hisashi's phone number.

After a second ring Naruto heard a "hello." "Is this Hisashi Hyuga" Naruto said in a deep voice.

"Yes" Hisashi replied.

"I have your daughter, and if you want to get her back you must come to Konoha Academy…alone" Naruto said in his deep voice tone.

"Daddy…please help me" Hinata screamed.

"Hang on I'm coming" Hisashi said, and went out the door.

"Good now Shikamaru already did Sasuke's dad now all they have to is wait for them to come" Ino said.

"Well let's hope they get through it" Shikamaru said.

* * *

A few minutes later Sasuke's Dad and Hinata's Dad arrived at school.

"What are you doing here" Hinata's dad said.

"What are you doing here" Sasuke's Dad said.

"Because we brought you here" a voice said.

Out of hiding came Sasuke and Hinata hand-n-hand.

Both fathers were wide eyed in shock then there faces turned to anger.

"What are two doing together" they both asked in anger.

"Because we got out…we've been together for…three months" they said.

This made their face go red which made Sasuke and Hinata upset.

"Oh my gosh you guys don't understand" Hinata yelled out which made them soften.

"We love each other and no matter what…even if you disown us" Sasuke said.

"You may kick me out of the family father…but you will never be able to stop me from loving him" Hinata said boldly.

The two fathers looked at each other, and smiled.

Hinata and Sasuke's face showed signs of hope then the fathers looked at their children.

"You know…you guys are going to bring the family and workers of our company together" Hisashi said.

"So you guys will let us keep going out" Hinata asked. They nodded their heads.

They looked at each other and hugged in happiness.

They finally spilled about their relationship….and it turned out alright.

* * *

**well here it is the end of my story**

**YES...YES I KNOW IT IS SHORT BUT I COULDN'T THINK**

**READ AND REVIEW...PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEE**


End file.
